


into the gutters

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Cars (Movies), IT (2017)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, Vore, a friend pushed me to write this, asdfghjk, im so sorry im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: lightning mcqueen meets a charming stranger... but will Pennywise be his angle or his devil?





	into the gutters

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke asdfghjk and i'm so sorry, but enjoy

Lightning McQueen was rolling around town, with his paper boat. It was raining.   
Suddenly the boat fell into a stormdrain\gutter (idk what this is called help) and he gasped. "K-Kachow!" he exclaimed, and drove over to it.  
He peered inside and suddenly saw some eyes!   
"Hello," came a voice and Lightning McQueen jolted back in surprise.   
"I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown! and you are?"  
Lightning McQueen knew he should drive away, but something drew him to this stranger.   
"Lightning McQueen. I'm a famous car."  
"Oh, really?" Pennywise giggled. "Well then..." Lightning McQueen drove closer and stared into the eyes. So enticing...  
Suddenly, Pennywise lashed out at him and bit his tire.   
Deflating, literally, Mcqueen cried. As he felt the life draining from him, Pennywise vored his body. Lightning McQueen was never heard from again.


End file.
